


Omen in the Fire

by CarolAndNella (orphan_account)



Category: Black Veil Brides (Band)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Apocalypse, BVB, Fantasy, Hot, Imagines BVB Army, M/M, Romance, imagine, kiss, vampire, vampire apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CarolAndNella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reality is disrupted as old lies, legends and myths surge up into a modern world, crumbling everything we know. In the midst of chaos, five young men and their friends and family are caught in the crossfire of this epidemic, particularly two who are singaled out in the group.</p><p><i>An omen in the fire,</i> they rasped, <i>where two destinies collide, like shooting stars meeting under the arc of the moon.</i></p><p>Is this prophecy of fire true? And what about humanity? Will it be crushed by a pending doom, or can the omen save us in time?</p><p>(WARNINGS: Work in progress.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A blanket of night had swallowed the land in shadows, putting to rest the tired and the over worked in a well deserved slumber. One by one, stars twinkled into life, dotting around the half moon. The sky glimmered deep blue and rich indigo, with cob-webby smears of gray purple clouds. Late winter still hung in the air, cold and brittle with snow banks crowding up along the sidewalks, gritty from the asphalt and tire treads. Starkly lit lamp lights stood in rigid intervals of the city, casting a harsh orange orb of glowing light, outshining the purity of the sky.  
Flying overhead, creatures weaved among the outskirts of the city, too low for people to see, and too high above the ground to disturb those on the ground. They were broad and muscular, coasting on drifts with large, powerful wings that had strong wing beats. They had large ears and flattened muzzles, with a wide gape and a pointed tongue. Stunted feet that had dull, heavy claws were tucked in close to their bodies, a tail trailing out from the membrane of their bat-like wings. Covered in thick, ragged fur, the creatures blended in with the shadowy background, their beady eyes glinting scarlet and amber in the snatches of light. First came one, then four, then ten, then an entire fleet of dozens upon dozens of bat creatures, beasts of the night, crawling over old buildings and pushing out from inside sewer openings, bursting from abandoned warehouses and following the tirade of monsters. Soon, hundreds swarmed the abandoned parts of the city, screeching and hissing and pushing and shoving as they jostled toward a meeting point, at the very fringes of the town.

Crawling, hobbling upright, flying overhead, they came, weaving around each other and bleeding into the central hub, an enormous broken down shell of a cooperate building, renovated down into a den of a festering wound. The creatures hustled inside, large ears swiveling as they picked up on conversations and squabbles through out the structure. They ranged from dark brown, rusty blonde, coarse red, muddy brunette and pure black in coat color, with darker or lighter flecks or sparse, simple markings on limbs and backs. Stripes and spots were not visable in these creatures, mostly two-toned here and there to blend in with the night. Chittering, murrs, purring and trills began to thrum through out the building as the creatures assembled, clustering in close as they headed deeper inward toward the Dignitary's Cave.

A brownie and caramel colored young creature trotted in, following his roommate and guardian as stranger beasts bustled around him. He hurried to catch up, scrawling up along the wall. Flanking his guardian, he glanced around, ears falling flat. "There's so many here," He breathed, astonished. His guardian nodded,  
"It's been a long time since we've assembled." His guardian agreed. "The first century generation are anxious to see old friends."  
His roommate dropped back, looking over with a glint in his gaze. "Come now, Zabs," He teased, "Aren't scared of a few neighbors, eh?"

Zab stiffened, glaring, "Shut up, Ozzy."  
Ozzy rolled his eyes, hurrying ahead. Zab followed along, taking care to not get lost, afraid of getting separated from his guardian. The trio made their way down into the Dignitary's Cave, the building falling away into a jagged chasm that ripped through the grounds below and beyond. Cold stone hit the pads on Zabs feet, sparse grass prickling his ankles and sprinkles of snow dusting his scruff fur. Beasts clustered in, shoulder to shoulder as Zab shied away, pressing close to his guardian. The murmuring and chatter slowly began to fade away, dropping into silence. Heart thumping in his chest, Zab glanced around, "What's happening?" He whispered, feeling Ozzy slink in close next to him.  
Their guardian hushed them with a grunt, "The Dignitary is on his way." he said quietly.

Several moments of unbearable silence made anxiety clench at Zabs stomach, making him shift.  
After what felt like forever,

It happened.  
A beast at the front of the crowd perked her ears, gasping, "He's coming!"  
Half excited, half nervous shuffling and murmurs rippled through the crowd, until several older ones hushed the others. Soon an expectant quiet fell over the crowd as they watched the chasm, waiting.  
After a few heartbeats, Zab saw another beast climb up out of the lip of the chasm, emerging into the half cave. A beam of moon light struck it, making the crowd sigh in awe.

A tall, slender, long winged beast perched in front of the crowd on a spire of stone, his eyes roaming the assembled beasts with a pair of wholesome, lilac eyes. His coat shone silver in the star light, his expression warm even though he looked as cold and as white as snow.  
"Greetings," He dipped his head, his deep, rich voice echoing off of the walls several times. "It's a pleasure to have you all here tonight."


	2. Like brothers

Jake was closely followed by CC as the pair made their way back to the bus. Andy and Jinxx were ahead of them, with Andy talking incessantly to the director. It was the third day in the new music video shoot, and things have been totally killer, with a cool, on location set to shoot from. The crew had casted around 20 extras, which was crazy, after the whole story boarding and design process was finished a while ago. The prodoction wasn't that bad, just as long that it made sense with the song, then Jake was happy.  
Jake saw Ashley catching up to them, shouldering between him and CC and making his way to the lead. CC brightened, parting from Jake's side to glomp Ashley. "There ya are," CC greeted, making Ashley hiss impatiently with annoyance.  
"Did'ya get that girls number?" CC asked, oblivious to Ashley's irritation. Ashley's face lit up with delight as he nodded,  
"Oh yeah I did," He replied, "Kimberly is the bomb."

Disinterest made Jake roll his eyes, dodging around the group to fall in step beside Jinxx. Andy was still talking off the director's ear.  
"So I personally was thinking that we, y'know, put them like, this way," Andy made a wide, complicated, sweeping gesture, "So that they emphisise unity, y'know, they're like my brothers so I really want to convey a sense of loyalty and togetherness, without it look'n like a gay bomb or anything." Andy paused mid-sentance, "Not that there's anything wrong with that, but I just want to get the whole united message across and what the song is all about,"

Jake let Andy's conversation drone to a buzz at the back of his mind. The director looked overwhelmed, nodding and mumbling "okay" and "gotcha" every other word.  
Flecks of blonde were beginning to bleed through Andy's black dye, Jake noticed, as the team finally closed in on the bus.  
They were in a cold, snowy Norwegian alpine park thing, with snow crowding up in banks. A clear, pale blue sky arched high above, gently scratched by jagged, white painted peaks. The air felt thin and brittle with cold, with snow and pebbles crunching underfoot.

Playing guitar in mittens was a new and interesting challenge. Trying to play without them made Jake feel so cold, he'd thought his fingers were gonna drop off.  
There was a wide camping clearing where half of the production supplies for the shoot were, and where some of the resting places were for the workers and extras.  
The other half were back in town, some five miles back in the valley. Jinxx blew out a breathy sigh of relief, brushing by Andy, "Finally, the bus."  
"Jesus, it's cold." Ashley said suddenly, as if he just noticed. CC snort giggled as he followed Jinxx and Jake in. Still prattling on and on, Andy followed the director, "I'm gonna take a look at what we got," He called over his shoulder. Jake nodded, catching Andy's eye as he followed the others inside.  
"Good luck."


End file.
